In the Middle
by madrigalspy
Summary: What if Amy and Dan had a cousin who had gone with them t d the hunt? What if at Grace's funeral strange things start to happen to that cousin?  In order to find out click here!
1. Chapter 1

In the Middle

Chapter 1

Alex's POV: Normal families are supposed to hang out right. Well in my family instead of them being loving I get a bunch of cousins who could care less of what happens to Amy, Dan, and I. Amy and Dan are two of my cousins. Amy is 14, Dan is 11, and I am 13. So far they're the only the only ones who are nice to me. Well… almost nice we sometimes get on each other's nerves, but hey we're family who doesn't we still love one another. Now my other cousins that's another story they hate us I'm mean HATE us as in if one of us were to crack are head open they'd just take out their cell phones and take pictures. Me I could care less of what they thought of me, but when they mess with Amy or Dan they should buy a one way ticket to the sarcasm capital of the world. I could go a week with saying sarcasm. Especially to my "Aunt" Beatrice who I is the biggest hag I've ever met. Right now she was driving so slow she was making turtles look like speed demons. I'd give a description of her, but I don't wanna be responsible for nightmares. I always wished that my grandmother Grace could have adopted us. She was the best she'd actually treat us like family. Sometimes I'd ask her why she didn't take us in, but she would just smile and say she had her reasons. Now she was dead and we were on our way to her funeral. Beatrice was yelling at Amy to put her book down. Oh Beatrice you got to love her right WRONG! Now you're probably thinking how this girl blocks her out well I have my little friend here called the iPod. Now let's pick a song.

My Immortal: Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here

This family is what's making me tired

Suppressed by all my childish fears

I used to be afraid of people I did and didn't know

And if you have to leave

You were getting so sick

I wish that you would just leave

I just wanted you to die rather than see you in that condition

Cuz your presents still lingers here

It does to me, Amy, and Dan it does

And it won't leave me alone

The memories just stay there

These wounds won't seem to heal

The tears just won't stop

This pain is just too real

It hurts to think of you

There's just too much that time cannot erase

School and T.V just don't help it to go away

(Chorus)

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

More like when I'd cry

When you scream I'd fight away all of fears

You'd comfort me instead of fighting

And I held your hand through all of these years

You held all of our hands

But you still have, all of me

Yep, I can't you out of my get you out of my head

You used to captivate me

With the stories of your travels

By your resonating light

You were so adventurous, what happened?

Now I am bound by the life you left behind

You left us with Beatrice the Bloody

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

I always see you in my dreams and thoughts

Your voice it chased away

All of the sanity in me

I haven't heard your voice in awhile so I'm starting to forget it

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

(Chorus)

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

I know you're gone, but you're in a better place

But though you're still with me

Of course you're still with me

I've been alone all along

It feels that way, but I've still got Amy and Dan

(Chorus) x2 me's

Still Alex's POV: Dang that song really fits. "Alex!" I immediately take out my buds to see Amy and Dan looking at me. "What" I said

"We're here." Amy answered I nodded my head and picked up my backpack. We started walking "There's so many." Amy said I put my hand on her shoulder. Amy was afraid of crowds. I mean _really _afraid. She would always stutter when she tried to talk except when she was talking to either me or Dan and Grace of course, but she was dead. "You knew there'd be a lot of people they come every year. I glared at Dan he was so insensitive, but he was right every Christmas Cahills from all around the world would for a family reunion at Grace's mansion. British Cahills, Russian Cahills, Korean Cahills, well you get the point. "I know, but…. Look at all of them." Amy answered back she also had a point over 400 people were here, probably wanted her fortune. Dan must have read my mind because right after I thought the Dan said "They just want her fortune" He decided I didn't want Amy to think I agreed with Dan, but the bible says never tell a lie. "Dan!" Amy yelled

"Well? It's true" I sighed and said "Yeah Amy, nobody _really_ cared about Grace."

Suddenly I heard Dan yell I turned to Reagan and Madison Holt. I swear those girls don't have any other hobby than bullying people.

"Look, guys," Reagan said "We caught a rat!" Reagan and Madison were 11 years-old twins with blond hair and were wearing purple tracksuits. I honestly don't understand why they wear those and I hate purple. I saw more purple tracksuits and knew the rest of the Holt clan was here. The Holts were like human steroid monsters so I wasn't going to get in a fight with them. That doesn't mean I don't have any tricks up my sleeve. I felt something tug on my leg and saw Arnold their pit bull tugging on my pants. I may hate the Holts, but their dog didn't need to suffer, so I picked him up and put him next to Hamilton the son. Right now he was laughing like an idiot, which he is one though. I saw next to him were his mom Mary-Todd and dad Eisenhower. They were grinning so they must have thought this was all great fun. I felt like someone was looking at me so I looked up and saw Hamilton glaring at me.

"Don't you touch my dog." He growled I wasn't scared of him though no matter what he thought.

"Whatever." I said back at him looking him straight in the eye.

"Let's fling him into the creek," Madison said

"I wanna fling him into the bushes!" Reagan said "We never do _my_ ideas.

"Now girls," Eisenhower said "We can't go flinging people at a funeral. This is a happy occasion!"

Okay now I was mad. But Dan was still in a pickle.

"Amy!" He called "A little help here?" Amy's face had gone pale. I knew she was getting nervous.

"Dr-dr-drop…" She mumbled

I sighed and yelled "Drop him NOW!" They did, but on his head.

"Ow!" Dan said now was my chance to give them a smart remark.

"Hey Reagan are you _sure_ Dan's the rat cuz last time _I _checked Ian and Natalie are the brats, Jonah is the horrible singing rooster for the our mornings, The Starling are triplet nerds, Alistair is the weird old man, Irina is the clown, and _you_ are the rats."

Once I said that I smiled I had not only insulted the Holts, but _eight _more cousins. Hamilton came up in my face and said "Maybe you should go get you're grammar checked, because no one messes with the Holts."

"Are you sure about that cuz I've seen your report card and in English you got a D. Yeah that's _real_ smooth." I should have mentioned I've hacked a lot of things. Hamilton must have lost it because before I had been tackled to the ground. Hamilton was trying to punch my face, but I have major fast reflects so I was moving my head side to side so he couldn't hit my face. I knew he was stronger, but I moved I caught his hands, but instead of stopping his hands fire came out from my hands and burned him. He jumped up and screamed. I was frozen in shock so I was still on the ground. Everyone must have seen that because everyone was looking. I started praying to God that they wouldn't hurt me. God must have listened because Mary-Todd grabbed Hamilton and took him to their car. Eisenhower followed, but Reagan and Madison stayed. I got off the ground and brushed the dirt off me everyone was minding their own business now thank the Lord.

"I want to know what you did to my brother." Madison growled why is everyone growling today?

"I don't know." I answered back it was the truth I seriously didn't know what I did. Reagan must have seen the truth in my eyes because she didn't bring it up, but she still didn't forget it. She whispered something to Madison, but I couldn't hear what they said.

"I hope you losers took a good last look around the place," Madison said. "You're not going to be invited back here anymore, now that the old witch is dead.

I knew they were talking about Grace since Beatrice had disappeared so she could talk to another bunch of old ladies. Arnold barked like he was agreeing with them _creepy_. Dan was looking for Beatrice and soon saw she was nowhere to be found.

"Grace wasn't a witch," Dan said. "And _we're_ going to inherit this place!"

"Yeah, right." I jumped because I hadn't seen Hamilton come back. His hand was wrapped though. Dang I must have burned him bad. But how had I done it?

"Wait till they read the will, runt. I'm gonna kick you out myself!" Now that I look Hamilton looked like a shark. With his hair combed down the middle and it sticking up it looked like a fin.

"All right, team," Eisenhower said. "Enough of this. Formation!" They lined up and started jogging toward the grave site. Hallelujah! I thought I thought they'd never leave.

"Is your head okay?" Amy asked Dan guiltily. Dan nodded I knew he annoyed, but he wasn't going to blame Amy. She always got tongue tied around people.

"Man, I hate the Holts" Dan said

We've got worst problems." Amy pointed toward the grave site and my heart sank.

"The Cobras," Dan muttered Ian and Natalie Kabra were standing near Grace's coffin, looking like perfect angles as they talked to the preacher. They were wearing matching mourning outfits. They both had silky black hair and amber eyes. They're outfits complemented they're cinnamon-colored skin. They probably could've passed for child supermodels. I hope I won't have to talk to them because their British accents get pretty annoying.

"They won't try anything during the funeral," Dan said hopefully. "They're just here for Grace's money like the rest of them. But they won't get it."

"Are you sure?" I asked the Kabras were very rich. Dan ignored me though as usual.

Amy frowned. "Dan… did you really believe what you said, about us inheriting the mansion?" I was also thinking that.

"Of course! You know Grace liked us best. We spent more time with her than anybody."

Amy sighed like Dan was too young to understand, which he hated.

"Dan listen," I said "Grace loved us and we loved her, but even though the rest didn't love her she still did."

Grace and I had been in the library. I had been sick the day before so she made me stay at her house just for one day because that was the school rule. I had asked her if she loved everyone in the family even the ones that hated her. She smiled and said "Of course Alex even though they hate me I love them. God says love one another for love is from God." I smiled that was one memory I'll never forget.

"Come on," Amy said. "We might as well get this over with." And together we waded into the crowd of people.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Middle

Chapter 2

Alex's POV: The service was hard to remember. And it didn't help that Hamilton Holt was glaring at me the whole time. I also saw the Starling Triplets, Ned, Ted, and Sinead. Irina Spasky or the "Spaz" she was from Russia so I've never really talked to her. A few feet away from her was Alistair Oh who was from Korea he isn't the worst out of all my cousins since when I was showing everyone my project on Russia for speech class he was the only one who said it was well done. Well except for Amy, Dan, and Grace. Jonah wizard was here to, but I _do not _want to talk about _him_. So as you can see our family has a lot of members and I mean _a lot_ like more than there are insects in the world.

Suddenly a man in a charcoal-grey suit steeped to the podium. I could swear he was there when I meet Grace. If I could get a picture of him and a vulture I'm sure they would have looked like twins.

"Thank you all for coming," he said gravely. "I am William McIntyre, Madame Cahill's lawyer and executor."

"Executor?" Dan whispered to us. "He killed her?" I put my hands on my face and shook my head. I swear Dan needs to keep a pocket dictionary in his pants.

"No, you idiot," Amy whispered back. "That means he's in charge of her will."

"Dan, maybe you would know what it that word meant if you actually paid attention in class. Rather than cluing the teachers desk to the ceiling. Which I still don't understand is possible."

I said Beatrice had got a call one day from the school saying what Dan had done. And as the sneaky person I am I just couldn't help but listen to the conversation. I know what you're thinking I'm a Christian, so that means I'm all good. Hey, I never said I was a perfect angel.

"If you look inside your programs," William McIntyre continued, "some of you will find a gold invitation."

Everyone got excited and started looking through their programs. Dang, these guys could pass for rats in a sewer. You could literally see the selfish looks on their faces. About everyone started cursing and complaining. Like I didn't get enough of that from the Lollypop Squad at school, they were just a group of snoopy girls who thought they were better than everybody else. Dan ripped through his program. Inside was a card with a gold-leafed border. It read:

Dan, Alex, and Amy are hereby invited to the reading of the last will and testament of GraceCahill.

Where

The Great Hall, Cahill Manor

When

Now

"I knew it!" Dan and I said at the same time. That's one of the things he have in common we both like being right. I didn't think we would inherit the house, but I knew Grace would at least invite us to read her will.

"I asure you," Mr. Mcintyre said, raising his voice above the crowd, "the invitatins were not done randomly. I apologize for those of you who were Excluded. Grace Cahill meant no disrespect. Of all the members of the Cahill clan, only a few were chosen as the most likely."

What was he talking about? I was very confused, but I was going to hold in my question. Unfortentely, Dan was able to hold _his _question.

"Most likely to what?" He called out. Boy does he need a patience class.

"In your case, Dan," Ian kabra muttered from right behind them, "to be a stupid American git."

His sister, Natalie, giggled. She was holding an invitation and looking very pleased with herself. I had messed with the Holts (one way to many) so now it was time for the Kabras to get their turn.

"Ian," I said, " I don't suppose you know any words from _this _century do you. Because this is 21st century America. NOT 18th century England." I smirked aat his reaction which looked like he needed to really go to the bathroom. He obviously didn't have a comback, so I just turned around just in time to here William answer Dan's question.

"To be the beneficiaries of Grace Cahill's will. Now, if you please, those with invitations will gather in the Great Hall."

The people with invitations ran toward to house. They _really _wanted Grace's money. Or they knew what we were most likely to qualify for.

I saw Natalie wink at Dan and say, "Ciao, cousin. Must run to collect our fortune." The Ian and her strolled up the drive. Why do they care how much many they get they already are on the cover of _Richest and Snobbiest Kids in the World._

"Forget them," Amy said. "Maybe your right Dan. Maybe we will inherit something."

"Yeah," I said. "Grace had to have left us _something_." But Dan frowned.

"Hey, Dan" I said "is something wrong. Beacause _you're_ the one who said we would inherit the house."

"It just if this invitation is so important why does lokk so grim? And why did Grace include the Kabras?" He asked. I honestly didn't know the answers to those questions either.

"I don't know Dan, I don't know." I answered.

As we passed through the main entrance of the mansion, I saw the stone crest above the door- a large C surrounded by four smaller designs-a dragon, a bear, a wolf, and two snakes intwined aorond a sword. The animals looke like their were mad and glared at you. We followed the crowd inside. I had found a folder in the library hidden under one of the chairs. It had said the founders of the Cahill family had fought and went their separate ways. So that why the animals were so mad at each other. But why had they seperated?

Still Alex's POV: I really wished I had a basketball and a basket. Because the Great Hall was as big as a basketball court screaming _"play on me, play on me."_ Dan was staring at the windows, so he was probally thinking Batman could crash through them.

William McIntyre stood at a table in front with a projector screen behind him, while everybody else filled into rows of seats. I'm not good in math, but was guessing there were about fourty or fifty people in all. Hey, I said I wasn't good at math. The Holts were also here. _Great_, cuz I wasnted to be in the same room with the Holts after what had happened earliar. I also saw Aunt Beatrice. Ok who invited the hag? She looked disgusted that everybody _else _was here to Grace's will reading.

raised his hand for quiet. Which would not last long since everyone was so cranky and mean. He slipped a document from a brown leather folder, adjusted his bifocals, and began to read: "I, grace Cahill, being of sound mind and body, do hereby divide my entire estate among those who accept the challenge and those who do not.'"

"Whoa," Eisonhower Holt interrupted. "What challenge? What's she mean?"

I didn't want him to keep interrupting, so I stood up spoke.

"Excuse me Mr. Eisenhower," I said sweetly. "I would very much apprecate it if you would not talk while is reading."

Eisenhower has a short temper, so he also stood. But I spoke before he could get a word in.

"Don't say anything you might regret," I said looking him straight in the eye. "Or who knows, you might be kicked out like you got kicked out of West Point." And with that I sat down and nodded for William to continue.

William cleared his throat and continued: " 'You have been chosen as the most likely to suceed in the greatest, most perilous undertaking of all time-a quest of vital importance to the Cahill family and the world at large.'"

Forty people started taliking at once, asking questions and demanding answers. Poor having to go through everybodys screaming.

"Perilous undertaking'?" Cousin Ingrid called out or as I like to call her the old bag who had a bad childhood. "What is she talking about?

"I thought this was about money!" Uncle Jose' yelled. Thank the Lord he wasn't speaking in Spanish. "A quest? Who does she think we are? We're Cahills, not adventurers!" I like adventure I wanted to say to Uncle Jose', but every body was yelling.

The Kabras enchange a meaning look. Irina Spasky whispered something in Alistair Oh's ear. They obiviously knew something, but what? Okay it's offical, everybody was getting on my nerves, and William looked like he neaded everybody quiet and I was going to give it to him.

"QUIET!" I yelled. The whole room quieted down, flinally.

"Um, thank you. Now if you would direct your attention to the screen, perhaps Madame Cahill can explain things better than I."

Huh, I thought Grace was _dead_. But I didn't _want_ her to be. But what was taliking about?

Grace was sitting up in bed with Saladin, her cat, on her lap. She was wearing a black dress that made her look like she was a mourner for her own funeral. But this video looked like it was made _many_ months before her cancer got so bad. I hadnt noticed, but I was starting to cry a little. I looked at Amy and saw a tear trickling down the base of her nose.

"Fellow Cahills," Grace said. "If you are watching this, it means I am dead, and I have decided to use my alternate will. No doubt you are arguing amongst yourselves and giving poor Mr. McIntyre a hard time about this contest I have instituted." Grace gave the camera a dry smile. It's likes she knew. "You always were a stubborn bunch. For once, close your mouths and listen." I smiled I knew everybody was stubborn even me, but ofcourse Eisenhower _has _to leave a comment.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Eisenhower Holt protested, but his wife thankfully shushed him.

"I assure you, Grace continued, "this contest is no trick. It is deadly serious buisiness. Most of you may not realize just how important our family is. I tell you the Cahills have had a greater impact on human civilization than any other family in history."

Everyone was either probally angry or confused. So shouting broke out. I saw Irina about to stand up so I knew she was going to tell everybody to be quiet, but she wasn't going to say it smart allic like, so I think I'm going to say something instead.

"Are y'all going to be quiet or am I going to have to make you?" I called out. That silenced everybody. I looked at Irina and she nodded approvingly to me. Okay….. weird.

"My reletives," Grace image said, "you stand on the brink of our greatest challenge. Each of you has the potential to succeed. Some of you may decide to form a team with other people in the room. Some of you may prefer to take up the challenge alone. Most of you I'm afraid, will decline the challenge and run awayh with your tails between your legs. Only _one _team will suceed, and each of you must sacrifice your share of the inheritance to participate."

I was taking this all in as much as possible. What challenge? Ugg, this too complicated. Why couldn't this funeral be a _nomal _funeral. I looked at the screen and saw Grace holding an envelope witch was sealed with red wax. Her eyes lookked the way I had missed seeing them when she was sick. Bright and hard as steel.

"If you accept, you shall be given the first of thirty-nine clues. These clues will lead you to a secret, which, should you find it, will make you the most powerful, influentail human beings on the planet. You will realize the destiny of the Cahill family. I now beg you all to listen to Mr. McIntyre. Allow him to explain the rules. Think long and hard before you make your choice."

She stared straight into the camera, and I could tell by Dan's eyes he wanted her to say something special to us. Now that ould be nice, but I knew she was counting on everybody. Grace must of known what our thoughts were going to be. Because she then said, "I'm counting on you all. Good luck, and goodbye."

The video ended and the screen went black. Amy gripped me and Dan's hands. I felt her hands trembling. I felt heartbroken. Why had Grace not told us about this. Plus it felt like we'd lost her again. But nobody cared besides Amy, Dan, and I. So everybody just started talking all at once.

"Greatest family in history?" Cousin Ingrid yelled. "Is she crazy?" Um, I think the real question is are _you _crazy.

"_Stubborn?" _Eisenhower Holt shouted. "She called _us _stubborn?" Yes, are you death or something?

"William!" Alistair Oh's voice rose above the others rest. He might be old, but he still has strong lungs. "Just a moment!" There are people here I don't even recognize, people who may not even be members of the family. How do we know_"

"If you are in this room, sir," said, "you are a Cahill. Whether your surname is Cahill or not doesn't matter. Everyone here has Cahill blood."

"Even you, ?" Natalie Kabra asked in her silky British accent. Well, someone is nosy.

flushed. "That, miss is beside the point. Now, if I might be allowed to finish_"

"But what's this about sacrificing our inheritance?" Aunt Beatrice complained. "Where's the money? It's just like my sister to come up with some foolishness!" I think we need to get a DNA test. Because I need some proof to see if Beatrice the Bloody and Grace were sisters. They both said they were, but it's still hard to believe. And she better know karate because I'm about to give her a major butt whooping in about 5 seaconds. Cuz _no one _messes talks bad about my grandma like that.

"Madame," said, "you may certainly decline the challenge. If you do, you will receive what is under your chair."

The second he said that everybody felt around under their chairs. Eisenhower Holt even lifted Reagen's chair with her still in it. I felt under my chair and found an envelope taped under it. I opened it and inside was a bank voucher from the ROYAL BANK OF SCOTLAND. Amy and Dan also had one. Everybody in the room had one too.

"What you now hold is a bank voucher," explained. Why thank you Captain Obvious. "It shall be activated if and when you renounce your claim to the challenge. If you so choose, each of you may walk out of this room with one million dollars and never have to think of Grace Cahill or her last wishes again. Or… you may choose a clue_ a single clue that will be your only inheritance. No money. No property. Just a clue that might lead you to the most important treaure in the world and make you powerful beyond belief…"

I noticed that William's grey eyes on Dan particulary. It's like he trying to tell what we would get into if we chose the clue "… or it might kill you. One million dollars or the clue. You have five minutes to decide." With that he left the room. And let me tell you something. I have _never_ been _so _confused in my life. Never….


	3. Chapter 3

I just forgot I need the disclaimer so here it is: I do not own the39clues nor the songs used in this story. I only own Alex Cahill and this story.

I noticed that when I first started that it was mostly a song. I had done this at 11 so I just wanted to get it over with. But I deleted it and started over. I have to say I will be unable to work on the story on Wednesday because I have church. I also like to thank _Athenagal88 _and _Alex Almighty _for reviewing on my story. I really appreciate it.


End file.
